


Four Times Balthazar Hated Pedro's Scarf, and One Time He Didn't

by FZZT



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZZT/pseuds/FZZT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro wears really conspicuous scarves when he gets hickeys, and Balthazar has grown to hate the sight of them.<br/>Pedrazar throughout their teenage years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were fourteen years old, and Pedro came into school wearing a scarf for the first time ever. Balthazar was understandably curious.

“What’s with the scarf?” he asked, trying to keep a straight face, because Pedro really did look silly. There was nothing inherently silly about the scarf itself, it was plain black, it just looked completely out of place on Pedro.

“Oh, what, nothing” Pedro answered far too fast, his face reddening.

Now Balthazar was really curious. What on earth could it be that Pedro was so embarrassed about? He raised his eyebrows, something he had taken to doing recently, having discovered the effect it had on people, mainly the girls in their year. But it usually worked on Pedro too.

“Oh come on don’t raise your eyebrows!” Pedro complained, but he was smiling, and Balthazar got the feeling he didn’t actually object to Balthazar’s curiosity.

He raised his eyebrows again, a grin pulling at his face.

“Fine!” Pedro threw up his hands. “Fine, I’ll tell you”.

He pulled down his scarf to reveal a hickey.

“Oh” Balthazar said after a few seconds of silence. He didn’t really know what to say. What was the appropriate response here? Congratulations? That didn’t seem like something he was supposed to say. And over the past few months he had become increasingly caught up in what he was supposed to say.

“Em… cool” he eventually finished.

Pedro was blushing, and he didn’t seem to notice any strangeness on Balthazar’s part.

“Yeah…” he said, “I went for a walk with Olivia yesterday, and it just kind of happened…” he trailed off looking pleased with himself.

Balthazar sensed that Pedro was looking for a particular reaction, so he gave it.

“Whoa man, that’s so cool!”

“I know right!” Pedro flourished.

Then the bell rang, saving Balthazar from the conversation.

“Crap I have music, I’ll talk to you later okay?”

Pedro looked disappointed that he was leaving, but he accepted it. “Okay, I’ll see you later though?”

“Yeah course. I really have to run though”.

“Right yeah don’t let me keep you”.

Balthazar walked away quickly, not wanting to look back at Pedro rewinding his scarf for some reason. He wasn’t sure why his stomach felt like it had dropped to his ankles, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the conversation. He just didn’t know why.

Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happened was about a year later, when Balthazar had all but forgotten about the scarf. He gave it a glare whenever he saw it in Pedro’s room, but for the most part it was in the past.

He was becoming increasingly aware that he was developing not-quite-platonic feelings for his best friend, but he had firmly shoved that issue into the “address when ready” folder of his mind. He was most certainly not yet ready.

But then Pedro walked into maths with the dreaded black scarf wrapped around his neck, and the folder suddenly exploded open.

“Shit” he muttered under his breath as Pedro slid into the seat beside him.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing, I just…” he gestured into space, and Pedro nodded, accepting it.

“Guess what?” Pedro asked him excitedly.

Please don’t mention the scarf, please don’t mention the scarf, Balthazar screamed internally.

“What?” he asked. He prepared for the worst, trying in vain to force the contents of his mental Pedro folder to leave his mind.

“I got your birthday present” Pedro smiled at him sneakily.

“What is it?”

Pedro looked affronted. “You expect me to just tell you?”

Balthazar tried the eyebrows. Nothing.

“Don’t even start with your eyebrows, I’m not going to tell you your birthday present you chanc-”

“Hey Pedro, nice scarf” somebody interrupted suddenly, making Balthazar jump. It was Marko, one of the louder people on the football team with Pedro. He was grinning obnoxiously, completely ignoring Balthazar.

“Oh, em, yeah, I thought it would look cool” Pedro was attempting to deflect, but he was fooling nobody.

“Oh yeah, I bet Diana thinks it looks great” Marko winked, sliding back into his own seat as the teacher walked in.

Pedro’s ears were red as he turned towards the board, and Balthazar was trying to resist the impulse to inspect Pedro’s neck. He knew it was stupid to feel hurt, but he couldn’t help it. He was hurt, and he couldn’t let Pedro know why, and it just sucked. He cursed at the accidental pun, digging his pen a little too hard into his copy. He spent the rest of the class trying to force his brain to change the topic, a task that proved impossible.

“Hey are you okay?” Pedro asked him later that day.

“Yeah I’m just a bit tired that’s all” he replied.

He had never kept anything from Pedro before. Well, the obvious things like birthday presents and the like, but never anything important. This was something new though, something Pedro couldn’t know about.

Balthazar hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

They were sixteen, it was a 32 degree summer day, and Pedro was wearing a scarf. It was a different scarf this time, but Balthazar still found himself with the same animosity towards it.

He spent the day pretending to himself that he wasn’t following Pedro’s gaze, but it didn’t take him long to notice Pedro’s oh-so-subtle smiles at Olivia.

Balthazar couldn’t even be righteously sad. He was the one who refused to tell Pedro how he felt. He just couldn’t. Pedro was massively, and unfortunately straight, and it was both the best and the worst thing that ever happened. The worst, for obvious reasons, because Balthazar really didn’t have a hope. The best, slightly less obviously, because it meant Balthazar had a perfectly solid reason to wallow unhealthily in his feelings instead of acting on them. If he had even the slightest reason to think Pedro would return his feelings, he might have a problem. But as it stood, Pedro liked girls, Balthazar liked Pedro, and it was, on average, pretty okay. Balthazar’s feelings were balanced out by Pedro’s complete and utter obliviousness, leaving them at a beautiful neutral. Just as Balthazar liked it. Neutral and oblivious was infinitely better than admission and awkwardness. He could deal.

As for the scarf, Pedro and Olivia were perfectly entitled to do whatever they wanted. Not that Balthazar had any wish to think about that.

If Pedro noticed anything off about Balthazar that day he didn’t show it. He was too busy taking every opportunity to smile at Olivia. Balthazar spent most of the day avoiding the pair, and pouring his energy into not glaring at the poor girl. She hadn’t done anything wrong, and she had more in common with Balthazar then she knew. Though she, at least, was acting on her feelings for Pedro, so perhaps they weren’t so alike after all.

*

It was a week later when Pedro broached the topic with Balthazar. It all started with a rather ominous text.

17:45 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Are you free to talk?

17:46 Balthy to Pedro:  
                Em sure what about?

17:48 Pedro to Balthy:  
                I think I have a girlfriend

17:50 Balthy to Pedro:  
                Olivia?

17:50 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Yeah

Balthazar felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. The worst part was, he knew. He hadn’t seen Pedro properly all week because of all the time he’d been spending with Olivia. She had sat with Balthazar to watch the end of Pedro’s football practice the other day. Balthazar had been messing around with a new song, talking to a sub called Claudio from the year below when she sat down beside him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Pedro had walked home with her that day, leaving Balthazar to make up an excuse about forgetting his ukulele in the band room so he wouldn’t be forced to tag along out of politeness.

17:53 Balthy to Pedro:  
                Wow man that’s awesome!

He hoped Pedro wouldn’t be able to detect anything off about the text. He felt he was conveying the appropriate amount of excitement. He was no longer an insecure fourteen year old, but he still didn't feel completely comfortable talking to Pedro about the girls Pedro liked. Girls in general were fine, not that Balthazar had much of an opinion on them, but not the ones Pedro liked. He also hadn’t yet found the right moment to talk to Pedro about guys, thought he doubted Pedro would have any problems with the idea.

17:55 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Right? You should get yourself a girlfriend so we can double date ;)

Curse him and his damn winky face. Balthazar stared down at his phone for a moment, typing out the words a few times before settling on the right ones.

“Three, two, one, screw it!” he counted down before hitting send.

18:02 Balthy to Pedro:  
                More like a boyfriend.

He felt like that should have been a bigger moment. If his life was a movie the score would have built up as he decided to send it, and there would be some dramatic lighting. But in reality, he was doing his homework and eating a cracker. It fit with his life though, nice and simple. Except for the whole “in love with his best friend” bit that was.

18:07 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Balthy? Is this? I mean are you setyttr  


18:08 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Shit sorry I hit send instead of backspace. What I meant to say was – are you being serious? Like actually?

18:09 Balthy to Pedro:  
                Yeah I’m being serious

18:11 Pedro to Balthy:  
                That’s fucking awesome man! Like seriously I’m glad you have stuff figured out

18:12 Balthy to Pedro:  
                Been waiting for the right moment to tell you

18:12 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Well I’m glad you did

They chatted for a while, the subject of Olivia momentarily forgotten. Balthazar felt like a weight was gone off his shoulders. He hadn’t been expecting Pedro to react adversely to him coming out, but there had always been a small part of him afraid of it.

He didn’t say anything about liking Pedro though. That was one secret he definitely wasn’t ready to share.

Maybe he should start looking elsewhere?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is quite long.

A year and a half later, Olivia and Pedro were no more. Balthazar definitely didn’t feel good about it, he was still getting over his own first serious relationship, thank you very much. Nope, he didn’t feel one ounce of joy when he heard the news.

Okay maybe a little. But he did feel bad about feeling happy.

His happiness soon wore off, however, when Pedro showed up at his house wearing a scarf. He had acquired quite an assortment of them over his time with Olivia, and Balthazar hated them all. This one might have been the worst though, objectively speaking. It was navy with red stripes, and Balthazar had to make a physical effort not to glare at it.

He stared pointedly at the offending scarf, raising his eyebrows. The pair looked an odd sight standing silently in the door, but Balthazar wasn’t letting Pedro in until he spilled. Over the years, he found that his eyebrows had a 60% success rate with girls, a 30-70% success rate with guys, depending on the person, and about an 85% rate with Pedro. This time, however, it was looking to be in the 15%.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Pedro huffed.

Balthazar could accept that. God knows he didn’t tell Pedro everything about his love life.

“Okay, but just tell me it wasn’t Olivia” he said. They hadn’t ended well to say the least.

“It wasn’t Olivia” Pedro snarled.

That was…. Unexpected? Exhilarating? Whatever it was, it was being filed away under “sounds he wanted Pedro to make”; a folder that Pedro could never learn existed.

“That’s all I wanted to hear. Now you can come in.”

“Can we go for a walk actually?” Pedro asked.

“Yeah sure, just let me get my jacket, it’s bloody freezing”.

They stepped out into the cold, and began their usual route around the block. They were creatures of habit.

“So how’ve you been holding up?” Balthazar asked eventually, breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

“As well as can be expected I guess, it was only eighteen months of my life” Pedro sighed, shoving his hands down into his coat pockets, and hunching his shoulders against the wind.

“It sucks man, but you'll get over her, I promise”.

It was his turn to play the comforting friend now. Pedro had been great a month or so ago when Balthazar broke up with Tony. Their situations weren’t exactly the same; Balthazar and Tony had both agreed they needed to stop, whereas Olivia had dumped Pedro after a few months of passive aggression on both their parts. But leaving a relationship was never easy, so Balthazar was going to do his utmost to give Pedro every inch of the support he had shown Balthazar, and then some.

“Yeah I know. It doesn’t make it any easier though”.

Balthazar was about to answer, but at the exact moment he opened his mouth, rain started to pour from the sky.

“Shit” he muttered, pulling Pedro under one of the trees lining the path. They stood there for a moment; Balthazar’s hands still clutching Pedro’s coat and Pedro’s on Balthazar’s shoulders for balance. Neither of them noticed how close they were standing, they were too focused on the rain. After a minute, the intimacy of their position dawned on Balthazar, and he glanced up at Pedro, causing Pedro to turn to him. Balthazar had no wish to get wet though, so he just let his hands fall. He didn’t step back from under the leafy cover, because he was seventeen goddammit, he was mature enough to stand against his best friend without any feelings messing things up. He took it as a good sign that Pedro didn’t step back either. He did move his hands though.

“That came out of nowhere” Pedro said, motioning to the rain.

“Yeah, I’m glad this tree was here”.

“Same”.

It was comfortable, it was lovely, and it reminded Balthazar why he liked Pedro so much in the first place. If Balthazar had to pick a person to be around it would be Pedro – plain and simple. There was no situation that Balthazar wouldn’t enjoy just a little bit more with Pedro by his side.

“Balthy?” Pedro asked, looking out at the rain. His voice was serious, but at the same time he sounded happy.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for everything. I know I’ve not been myself lately with all the Olivia stuff, but you’ve stuck with me, and I genuinely don’t know where I'd be without you”.

He turned to Balthazar, and looked into his eyes to stress how much he meant what he was saying. Balthazar knew though.

“It’s nothing I don’t want to do. You helped me with all the Tony stuff, of course I have your back now”.

“Actually…” Pedro continued, “Don’t feel pressured to answer, but I was thinking about this the other day, and you never did tell me why you guys broke up”.

Shit. There was a reason Balthazar hadn’t told Pedro.

“I guess I didn’t did I? Well, it’s a bit weird to tell you, but Tony was actually really into you. Like he was into me too, but once I found out I could never get past it you feel?”

That was actually only half the truth. When Tony had told him, he had actually told Tony he felt the same, and they high-fived. They had stopped dating, but it was just because neither of them was feeling it anymore after that.

“Oh shit man that’s awful”.

“Nah, it’s not too bad” Balthazar replied, needing Pedro to understand that he genuinely didn’t mind. “Besides, it’s kind of ironic”.

He hadn’t meant to say that last bit. Maybe Pedro wouldn’t pick up on it.

“What do you mean?”

Or not. Pedro was looking at him curiously, and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to dodge the question. He squirmed internally, trying to think of a cop out.

“Oh it’s just because you’re like the straightest person to ever exist”.

Pedro’s face did something Balthazar didn’t even know how to describe.

“Yeah, about that…” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

What? This couldn’t be headed where Balthazar thought it was, right? A stupid amount of hope blossomed in his chest, and Pedro hadn’t even said anything yet. He tried to beat it down, but to no avail. Godammit.

“What?” Balthazar was proud of how steady his voice sounded. There was slight hitch, but nothing too dramatic, and he didn’t think Pedro noticed, he was too busy fiddling with his stupid scarf.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Pedro visibly steeled himself, and took a deep breath.

“I think I’m… I mean I think I might be… I mean, ah fuck it, Balthy I’m bisexual”.

The hope swelled.

“That’s… That’s actually great man!” Balthazar grinned up at him, thinking back to their text conversation a few years ago when Pedro had said pretty much the exact same thing to him. “I’m really happy for you, that you have it figured out”.

Pedro looked relieved. “Thanks. I mean I knew you wouldn’t think anything of it, but a tiny bit of me was still a bit worried y’know?”

“Trust me I know”.

Another thought struck him. “How did you figure it out?” he asked.

“Oh yeah. So last night I was walking back from football with Derek, and we were talking. When we got to his house we weren’t finished our conversation, so we sat outside on his porch. Then we kept talking, and I just really wanted to kiss him. So I did, and he kissed back, and we just kind of kept at it for a while. It was different from Olivia, I mean of course it was, but it was a good different y’know?”

He was fingering his goddamn scarf while he talked, and Balthazar wanted to leave. The hope in his chest had shrivelled into nothing.

He was happy for Pedro, of course he was. He was glad Pedro had figured stuff out, and that he was cool with it all. He just didn’t want all the details of Pedro’s make-out sessions. He didn’t even know who this Derek guy was. Actually yeah, he didn’t know who Derek was.

“Wait, who’s Derek?” he asked, interrupting Pedro’s monologue.

“What, oh Derek. Derek’s the left half back on the team” he said, as if that was any help to Balthazar.

“You’re going to have to give me a bit more than that mate” he laughed, though there was no humour in it.

“Sorry” Pedro looked sheepish, “Sometimes I forget you don’t speak football. Right, so Derek is the guy with the kind of blonde-y brown-y hair, it’s kind of shaggy. Em, he’s a bit short, and he’s…” he trailed off, seeing that Balthazar still looked completely blank. He gestured, as if hoping to pull a description from thin air, and then stopped suddenly, staring at Balthazar with a shocked, vaguely terrified look on his face.

“What?” Balthazar asked, more than a bit weirded out.

Pedro said nothing.

“Pedro, seriously, what is it?”

“I… I have to go” Pedro whispered, clearly shaken. “I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow okay”.

He turned on the spot and walked away into the pouring rain, leaving Balthazar on his own under the tree.

What on earth was that, Balthazar wondered. He was more than a bit worried; Pedro had seemed genuinely scared. He’d give Pedro the night to stew over whatever it was, he decided, and then he’d march straight over to his house in the morning and hope for an answer.

*

The first thing Balthazar did when he woke up was check his phone for a text from Pedro. There were three.

01:54 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Balthy I’ve been thinking and I think I luyiu

01:55 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Shite that wasn’t meant to be sent I meant to hit backspace instead, you weren't meant tpipo

01:57 Pedro to Balthy:  
                Oh my fucking god it happened again literally screw this

Balthazar smiled, but he was still worried. Pedro had looked genuinely terrified last night, and it was obviously something serious enough if he was venting to his phone.

10:32 Balthy to Pedro:  
                You okay man?

He busied himself with breakfast as he waited for a reply. Once it hit eleven o’clock without his phone beeping he decided to go over to Pedro’s and see what was up. 

*

John answered the door. Balthazar didn’t used to like John, but over the past year he had seemed to come into himself a bit, and now they were on good terms. They sat together during Pedro’s matches sometimes, and Balthazar considered him a friend.

Today, however, John did not seem pleased to see him.

“He won’t want to talk to you” he said without preamble.

Okay, well that was blunt.

“Why not?” Balthazar demanded.

“I can’t tell you that, not if you don’t know”.

“Look, I’m really worried about him, he’s my best bloody friend, can you at least tell me if he’s okay?” Balthazar was getting annoyed at this point.

John looked at him shrewdly. “I guess I could yeah. He said he just needs a bit of space to work some things out”.

Balthazar nodded, more to himself than anything. He could accept that, god knows he had plenty of experience himself at figuring things out.

He said goodbye to John, and turned to leave, the door closing over behind him, but not clicking shut.

“You might as well let him in, we should probably talk about it” he heard Pedro say from inside.

He couldn’t hear what John said next, it was too hushed, but he couldn’t fail to hear Pedro. “I know, but it’s not going to go away is it, so I might as well deal with it”.

“Do you want to deal with it though?” John asked.

A few moments passed before Pedro answered. “Yeah I do. I mean I think I do, I don’t know”.

“Then why don’t you take your time with it?”

“Because it’s Balthy, and it’s something I have to deal with, and he can hear every word we’re saying, so I might as well tell him at this point!”

John moved aside as Pedro opened the door fully, and motioned to Balthazar to come in. Balthazar smiled up at him hopefully, and was encouraged by Pedro’s return smile, even if it did seem a bit different than usual. Not a bad different per say, just _different_. It made Balthazar’s stomach twist, but he was so worried about Pedro that he didn’t even think about it.

He automatically flopped down on Pedro’s bed when they got to his bedroom. Pedro just stood there and looked at him, the weird new smile on his face again.

“Okay so first things first, are you okay?” Balthazar asked seriously. “Because you didn’t seem okay last night after you were talking about Derek and…” he couldn’t stop his face grimacing as he said Derek’s name, but at this point he didn’t even care if Pedro noticed. “And then you just looked terrified and left and then those texts last night happened, and I just want to know if you’re okay an-”

He was so engrossed in his rant that he hadn’t noticed Pedro moving towards him. Well, not until he was cut off by Pedro’s lips smashing into his. His eyes bulged, and it took him a few seconds to gather enough of his wits to push Pedro off him.

“What the hell was that?” he almost yelled.

Pedro looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Balthazar immediately wanted to take back his tone.

“Shit man I’m sorry, I just, I just thought…” Pedro trailed off, backing away from Balthazar as he gestured wildly, looking everywhere except the other boy’s eyes.

“No don’t be sorry, I mean that’s something I’ve wanted since we were like fourteen, just why wouldn’t you say something first instead of trying to break my teeth?” Balthazar was starting to absorb what happened, and his face broke into a grin.

Pedro was the same. “Wait, since we were fourteen? Really? Why didn’t you say something?”

Why didn’t he say anything? Was Pedro for real?

“Dude you gave absolutely no indication that you were anything other than an million per cent straight, why would I say anything? I had no chance of gaining anything, and every chance of losing my best friend.”

Pedro's face fell. “Fair enough. But you wouldn’t have lost me, I hope you know that”.

“Maybe, but it wouldn’t be the same”.

Balthazar was a bit surprised about how calm he was. He’d been in love with his best friend for three years of his life, and now that something was actually happening he was as cool as a cucumber.

“I don’t know if it was clear from the spontaneous teeth-gnashing, but I think I like you a lot” Pedro said suddenly.

Balthazar went to answer, but Pedro stopped him.

“Actually no wait, I want to get this out okay? It’s about last night and why I ran off”.

Balthazar nodded, zipping his lips and throwing away the key for effect, making Pedro smile.

Pedro sat back down on the bed beside him, took a deep breath, and started talking.

“Right so I was talking about Derek last night, as you no doubt remember, and I was trying to describe him to you. Do you remember that?”

Balthazar nodded.

“Great. So you obviously had no clue who he was, and I couldn’t really pull up any distinguishing features, and then I looked at you, and I realised you’re the spitting image of him, and my mind just kind of…” he made an explosive motion with his hands.

“It was just like with Derek - I wanted to kiss you, except it was different, it was _more_ , because you’re Balthy and I’m Pedro and you’re literally one of my favourite people and it was new, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. But I don’t think it was completely new because I think I’ve been feeling like that for a while, I just never knew what it was. And it scared me Balthy, because I didn’t want to mess anything up between us, and then I accidentally sent that text last night, because apparently when I’m tired my thumbs lose their accuracy, and I thought you knew, but you were still so worried, like you still cared. Then when you were here this morning I wasn’t going to talk to you, but then my whole brain just went “fuck it” and here we are”.

He looked expectantly at Balthazar, who had no idea how to reply to that. He was usually pretty good with words, but Pedro looked so… vulnerable, and he was so afraid he’d say something wrong.

He decided to just go for it and see what came out of his mouth.

“Look man I’m going to be straight with you, if you’ll pardon the pun. I really like you. Now correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure from what you just said that you like me too”.

He paused, allowing Pedro to nod.

“Right then, so we’re both on the same page. Now from what I can see we have two options. Option one is to talk now, and then maybe make out later, and option two is make out first, and then talk”.

“You pick” Pedro said.

Balthazar nodded in mock-seriousness. “Okay, so I personally would very much prefer option two at this point, how would you feel about that?” he raised his eyebrows at Pedro.

“I could never say no to your goddamn eyebrows” Pedro whispered, leaning in to close the gap between their lips.

It was quite some time before they got around to talking.


	5. Epilogue

Pedro walked into maths class on Monday morning with a grin on his face, and a scarf around his neck. One of Balthazar’s scarves to be exact. It suited him.

He slid into his usual seat beside Balthazar, smiling shyly.

“Hey” he said.

“Hey to you too” Balthazar replied, wanting nothing more than to play with the scarf around Pedro’s neck. But they were in school, so he limited himself to saying “I like your scarf”.

Pedro smiled down at it. “I like it too”.

“It suits you”

“I agree. Better than any other guy’s ever could”.

Balthazar grinned stupidly as the teacher walked in and cut off their conversation. It was almost an exact mirror of a conversation about Pedro’s scarf a few years ago. This time, however, everything seemed a little bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came to me last night after seeing this post on Tumblr:  
> http://queenofcarthage.tumblr.com/post/102712578049/pedro-wears-really-conspicuous-scarves-when-he
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
